Needed
by RyosukeYamada012
Summary: A past problem haunts Takasugi when someone the 3 super middle school students know shows up and wants naty revenge when he find Takasugi alone. Contans Violence and Torture
1. Chapter 1

Needed: Chapter 01/?

Okay this is a new fanfic project that I have written out before posting so every day I will share a new chapter so that there is no waiting before continuing with my LJ fanfic entitled 'Moving Forward', I made some things up as the one thing that I hated about Scrap Teacher is that there was no elaboration on Takasugi, Irie and Yoshida's background at all. So I hope you enjoy it and hope you comment and advise me. XD Please though no harsh criticism cuz I have bad imagination and I just do this for my own fun and for others. It's not like I could be or want to be a pro writer (like that would eva happen anyway.)

Takasugi had left the school grounds and began to separate from Yoshida and Irie because he had an errand to run.

"I'll meet you later I have something to fetch" he shot a rare real smile to his friends who seemed rather nervously worried for some reason.

"Okay then, see you later at home" Irie said smiling back as Takasugi turned his back heading off in the opposite direction.

For some reason in the past week, from after school till late in the evening Takasugi had been going off somewhere and would not spill on his whereabouts of which he was spending hours staying at for the past 7 days.

Whilst they were attending the 8th district middle school in Tokyo the three of them had been sharing a luxurious apartment that their fathers had been renting out for them. Even though he didn't show it Takasugi truly cared for Irie and Yoshida as so did them for him. The only thing with Takasugi is that maybe after not being open enough he didn't notice.

Takasugi left the shop holding his school bag and also an extra bag that carried two medium sized wooden boxes with tags holding an address and Takasugi's name so that they knew who the boxes belonged to on pick up.

Feeling extremely content with himself Takasugi wanted to rush back to the apartment as fast as he could. Without realizing it had already become late he began to run across a bridge not noticing the guys he rushed passed whilst knocking some of them over in the process.

"Oi, brat" A voice called

Takasugi stopped before looking back behind him and tutting knowing that he had no time for this so he just decided to ignore them and continued to walk forward knowing that they would not leave him alone if he stuck around.

"Hey don't you walk away you little bastard" One guy came up from behind Takasugi jumping ready to bring the sole of his foot against Takasugi's back however with a swift movement his body turned and grabbed the mans ankle. Forcing it away from him and colliding his own fist with the mans face causing the attacker to fall harshly against the gritted bridge path.

"Jiro-san" Whispers called as the man stood back up clenching his fists in surprise when a maniacal laugh came clapping his hands. Walking forward revealing himself outside of the shadows. He was coming to a stop with his actions as he deeply stared at Takasugi. Wearing a black hood, lounge pants, trainers and a bandanna around his head the man Jiro seems at least in his early 20's ith his young face and dyed blonde hair.

"Takasugi Toichi? Is that you?" The man claimed as Jiro asked leaning forward curiously whilst the guy who attacked Takasugi backed up behind the group of guys and his boss.

"Huh it's you, Komura Jiro" He smirked turning his body and lifting his chin so he could see directly into Jiro's eyes. "Well if we're gonna do this I'll make it short" Takasugi went to step forward but was stopped by Jiro's shout

"Stop, Toichi-kun. Do you really think I would dare head against you after we met in Fukuoka that time. Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"Two things to tell you Komura. First, it's Takasugi no 'Toichi-kun'. Second, if I see you dong anything dirty or harmful I won't hesitate to put you in place." Takasugi looked serious and kept his voice tone low so he shows as slightly intimidating.

"I understand, I promise Takasugi-kun" Jiro held up his left and kept his other hand hidden behind his back like he was trying to grasp something but it was hard to notice because of the shadows as they were out of the way of the main street light.

'hmph' was the sound that came from Takasugi as he still had a tight hold oh his belonging before walking away.

"Foolish Brat" A small whisper to himself Jiro as in one second he pulled out a gun which had a longer barrel than normal and it wasn't a silencer. He pulled the trigger directly aiming for Takasugi's neck of which next was hit by an arrow shaped dart.

Takasugi swayed as he dropped the bags and fell to his knees. Reaching up to his neck he attempted to pull the dart out but was stopped when he felt a hard impact against his jaw. Losing his senses second by second Takasugi had completely collapsed against the floor soon to be rolled over onto his back he saw Jiro standing over him once again laughing once again so maniacally before losing his consciousness unable to fight giving into the darkness. His head dropped to the side and his eyes dropped closed.

"Take him back to the factory, dump him in the fountain, then chain him up so he can't attack anyone. I've got undealt business with this scumbag kid."

Jiro's men all scurried at once as two grabbed Takasugi by an arm each and dragged him backwards.

"Not so super now are you, To-i-Chi Ku-n" Jiro smiled and followed his men off the bridge and out of sight not noticing that Takasugi's belonging were laying spread out over the bridge. The two wooden boxes had fallen out of the strong plastic bag and onto the bridge path.


	2. Chapter 2

Needed: Chapter 02/?

OKAY DOKEY-here is the next chapter for y'all. Hope you enjoy and ignore the Y'all I just typed. XD hahahaha my humor is soooooooo bad eh?U should here my brother or my best mate. My brother makes fun of accents and life, blunders by famous ppl and what other famous comedians do whilst my bezza can make the teachers who don't even smile most of the time laugh just by acting casual with the. Anyway enough about my (recently aka-Ryder Daniels!) life and onto the story! Enjoy!

The next morning Irie and Yoshida met up in the kitchen after they had both woken up after a night of worrying as they didn't hear Takasugi come in that night. Also as a plus they found his room un-disturbed and no sign of his school uniform or belongings. The biggest thin is that there was absolutely no sign of Takasugi had ever entered the apartment at all.

"Irie-kun, why didn't he come back? " Yoshida innocently asked whilst dressed in cute white pair of PJ's.

Dressed in his own sleepwear consisting of an orange short sleeved T-shirt and black lounge pants replied to the smaller super middle school student.

"I don't know Yoshida but I think we should just go to school like normal. It's Takasugi so he might have been out all night and instead coming back, went to school or something. He's so unpredictable I just don't know"

"Of all days. Okay then, I'll go get ready. Will you make some breakfast and get our bento's? "

"Sure thing" The two each worried about their third fried went off into opposite direction of the house. Yoshida headed towards his own bedroom, in a meanwhile Irie started to cook and make bentos. Still making 3 of them like normal Irie packed two of them into his own school bag wiling and hoping he would find Takasugi at school.

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Later on the way to school Irie and Yoshida found Kusaka walking their way shouting their names trying to catch their attention. When the two boys together stopped and waved back Kusaka proceeded and ran up to them only to stop suddenly near them

"Eh, where's Takasugi" He asked wondering "Is he sick?"

"No, Takasugi-kun is..."Yoshida tailed off as he saw something in the corner of his eye on the bridge just opposite them.

"What is it Yoshida" Irie asked before he noticed the smaller boy had sprinted off towards what he had noticed

"Hey!"Kusaka shouted when Irie and Kusaka looked at each other and trailed behind Yoshida following him urging him to slowdown but the boy interested in horticulture did not stop at all until coming towards what he had noticed. A school bag exactly like theirs and a plastic bag near 2 wooden boxes.

Rummaging though the bag contents and checking the labels on the boxes he discovered it all belonged to Takasugi.

As Irie and Kusaka to came to a stop all puffed out having to sprint all of a sudden even though that was an unusual occurrence for Irie.

"Whose is it?" Kusaka asked curiously looking over Yoshida's shoulder

"It's Takasugi's, all of it" He replied nervously turning around after picking up and gathering the fallen contents of the plastic bag.

"Maji de?" Irie was shocked and now was truly sure that they would meet neither at school nor later after back at the apartment.

"I think something bad might have happened last night, so me and Yoshida will go look and gather information" Irie said straight to Kusaka's face then continuing to talk before Kusaka could object.

"You have to go to school and act normal say that we called you this morning and that all three of are sick ok? It's important know one knows what we are doing especially Sugi-sensei"

"Fine but keep contact with me. Send messages to my phone whenever you can ok?"

"We will, promise" Yoshida said standing beside Irie. Kusaka walked away no to sharing the deep worry of Irie and Yoshida for Takasugi. He may not reply to Kusaka's feeling but Kusaka truly cared and thought he maybe was able to be civil friends with the shorter and cold boy.

Yoshida pulled out one of the wooden boxes and read an inscription that was carefully engraved but even he could tell it looked like the job of a complete novice.

'Ontanjoubi Omedetou Yoshida from Takasugi!' Yoshida read the inscription out aloud shocked. Quickly removing the second box he to read the inscription on that box to 'Otanjoubi Omedetou Irie from Takasugi ! ' passing the box slowly to Irie as he realized the handwriting on the both boxes were the same and they were indeed Takasugi's. One important detail about both Irie and Yoshida that only Takasugi knew was that that their birthday was during the same week. Today being Yoshida's and in 3 days after the weekend it was to be Irie's birthday too.

Neither of them dared open the boxes yet and shuffled them back into the bag Yoshida had dropped.

"Let's go search for him" Irie stated before grabbing the have plastic bag letting Yoshida carry the light weighted school bag.

"Hai" Yoshida strongly replied following Yoshida away in the opposite direction of the school premises.

They started out by going to the shop that Takasugi had supposedly been to the night before by using the logo on the bag Irie was carrying. It was a wood shop store, where there were plenty of people were carving and making their own creation using the tools and wood with some assistance from some professionals. Asking the shop clerk what Takasugi had been doing last night and what time he had left.

"Ahh Takasugi-kun, yes well he's been coming here for the past week working on the present for his close friends said. Something about he had never gave any gratitude to them and never gave any sincere apologies even though he realised he was wrong a lot. He also said he never had wished them Happy Birthday and anted to make a change"

"He really told you all of that, I can't believe it, it's just not…Takasugi like" Irie pointed out once again they each were shocked for the nth time today.

"Yes he did, he worked hard for the past week and finished it last night. He left around 9pm and went out the south exit of this market.

"Okay thank you very much" Yoshida replied being the first to leave. They began trailing the route Takasugi would of took eventually leading back to the bridge. They noticed a small shop with a sign saying that they were opened till midnight. Even in the dark if anyone was there, because of the street lights illumination the street they must have seen something.


	3. Chapter 3

Needed: Chapter 3

Wow I've already proceeded to this chapter whilst I am writing I have no internet what so eva and therefore I will probably have gone insane by the time I do. Who knew how hard it is to go without internet. I can handle it when I am perhaps on holiday but when I do have my laptop and I'm at home with all my stuff in order to be entertained I miss is soooo much. Okay so enjoy and comment light criticism is welcome remember its not like I'm gonna be a writer cuz I just do this for fun. ENJOY!

When Irie and Yoshida walked toward the small stall they came across a middle aged woman getting her young son ready for school.

"Excuse me, miss. I'm sorry to disturb you but I have an important question." Irie approached in a honestly polite manner. The woman seemed to have stopped and was paying attention.

"It's about something that may have happened over on the bridge over there" Yoshida continued to forward their investigation but the woman seemed to back off.

"I'm sorry I don't know what your talking about" despite how hard she denied it was extremely obvious that is was a lie but the two did not give up.

"Please, If you don't tell us what happened we won't be able to find our friend" Irie started to play the guilt card.

Kusaka was dying in class throughout the whole day he had only received messages that were negative on the knowing of Takasugi's whereabouts only to have his phone confiscated in his last lesson English.

"Sensei, is there any chance I can have my phone back, it's important."Kusaka slowly cam up to his teacher.

"You know the rules you can't have it back until the end of the week."His teacher replied leaving the room after cleaning his stuff up. Kusaka was startled by the older voice that had entered the room.

"Kusaka, I'm surprised" Wearing a blue sports jacket Sugi-sensei came through the door.

"Sugi-sensei, gomenasai!"He bowed low to his teacher.

"What's so important you secretly use your phone in the middle of class?"Sugi-sensei asked trying to drag an answer as it was not usual for Kusaka to be a rule breaker.

"Well….um….I promised them I wouldn't tell"

"Whose them Kusaka?"

"Irie and Yoshida."Kusaka couldn't Lie anymore and went on to tell the whole story before he was asked. "Takasugi didn't go back home yesterday and we found his belongings abandoned on a bridge on the way t school this morning. Yoshida and Irie told me too say they were sick so they were able to look for him." It was a mouthful but Kusaka finished leaving a gob-smacked shocked Sugi-sensei standing there with his jaw wide open like a fish.

"Sen..sei? Daijoubu ka?"

"Yehh wait backup, when was the last time you heard from them"

"The beginning of my last lesson they said they might have been on to something. But I can't contact them."Kusaka slowly trailed down and looked down disappointed in himself.

"Well for now use my phone, contact them while we walk okay. Sugi-sensei instructed his young student and each of them gathered their belongings and walked out of the school. Kusaka was given a flippy phone that was silver by Sugi-sensei and just by luck remembered Yoshida's cell phone number hoping for him to pick up.

With that luck granted Kusaka heard an answer from the other end of the connection.

"Moshi moshi? " The high voice belonging to Yoshida answered

"It's Kusaka, I got my phone confiscated during last lesson. Gomen na!"

"Ah that's our fault, but anyway we got someone to tell us where Takasugi is! An abandoned factory near Koremi Ramen Shop about 20 minutes from the school. We're heading there now"

"Hontou? Okay I'll come ri-"

"NO!" Kusaka was cut off by the short boy over the phone. "It could be dangerous the guy who has Takasugi is a ruthless low jerk we met in the past. He hates us especially Takasugi!"

"Eh nande ?" Kusaka asked but the line was cut off. Slowly pulling the phone away from his ear and gave it back to his teacher.

"Well..? Do they know anything" grabbing onto the young boy's shoulders

"Yeah, abandoned factory bout 20 minutes from here near a ramen hop called Koremi Ramen. But he said I shouldn't go because the guy is that Takasugi was took by hates him and is dangerous. Revenge by accident most likely" Kusaka continued to ramble on about the information he had took in but before he knew it a spirited shout came from Sugi-sensei as he ran off in the wrong direction.

"SENSEI, OTHER WAY!" Kusaka called and once again in a blink of an eye he was passed by Sugi-sensei charging like a bull.

-Meanwhile at the factory-

Slowly Takasugi began to open is eyes, bit by bit he felt his senses returning especially his feeling as he could tell that his top half had been stripped, his wrists tightly bound together by chains then held him off the ground by rope attached to a metal bar. The same happened with his feet no shoes but they were bound by the roped and chained down tight so he pretty much had no mobility apart. What surprised him is that he was soaking wet from head to toe like he had been thrown in a lake and pulled out left to dry.

"Ooooh Toichi-kun " Once more Jiro appeared before Takasugi. In a way Takasugi felt tired even though it was clearly day outside and he had been sleeping due to the drug he felt like all night he had been awake. He felt pain too like he had been thrown around roughly

"O..Omae!"Before he could say anything else he felt his face be clipped by Jiro's fist.

"Treat me with respect will ya, you ya have any idea what kind of situation your in ? Huh?"Jiro asked holding a metal pipe to Takasugi's body but withdrew. "You're bound, helpless, vulnerable and I am going to knock some sense into ya! Ok now" A bit late blood dripped down Takasugi's shin the leak coming from the side of his mouth.

"You're pathetic Komura…Just another piece of sh-"The wind and breathe to say anything was knocked out of him literally when the hard and cold piece of metal was slammed into Takasugi multiple times. His chest, stomach, legs and back, all were becoming bruised by the second and cuts bled Some light and only barely breaking skin but a gash was opened beside his shoulder blade..

"If you try anything, or speak disrespectfully, you won't last much longer." He was right though if Takasugi took any more he could have internal damage, as it is he was shown to be weak and helpless when Irie and Yoshida were not there so Takasugi just asked a question between trying to breathe, ignoring his excruciating pain from his hanging tired limbs and wounds and coughing blood.

"Naze…Naze desu ka?"

Jiro didn't hesitate and laughed "Do you know after you brought my older brothers scandal to an end he blamed me. And did something to me that was so painful I wished I was dead already. It left mental and physical scars that cannot be left behind and I'm going to do the same to you"

"Eh! What, YAMERO!" For some reason Takasugi became scared when he noticed Jiro's men all supplied with illegal voltage tasers and electrical equipment all adding up as to why he was soaked.

"Fresh him up with the hose pipe, gag him cuz' we don't want anyone to here him scream. Even he the ulmitey super middle school student cannot ignore the pain I too felt because of him! Call me when it's all ready."Jiro manically laughed after giving orders and walked up the steps and into a small office he has made his own

Okay end of that chappie….bit bad…very bad angsty Im sorry made super middle school student so helpless but it's all part of the story and I hope you are okay with the result.! ILL BE BACK! MWAHAHAA


	4. Chapter 4

Needed : Chapter 4

YAY YAY YAY I NEW CHAPPIE Wahoo currently half term holiday some school get 2 weeks off i only get the one week. But hey who complains about even having a holiday am i right! Anyway onto the chappie we go WHOOOOO!

What was meant to be a piercing scream was muffled by a rag that had been stuffed in his mouth and tied into place by another rag that covered most of the lower half of Takasugi's face. His eyes showing pain not even he could handle. He didn't expect anything like this and couldn't believe that just solving one problem before they came to Tokyo would cause Jiro to go mad and to hurt a person like this especially a kid.

After he was hosed down with water all of Jiro's goons held tasers or something that was giving of sparks over the legal limit. Jiro came back down from the room he called his office and grabbed long leather stick unfolding it.

"NO HOLDING BACK!"Jiro shouted as loud as he could before laughing manically for the nth time. The Goons all attacked Takasugi with the tasers and wires giving him painful and deadly electric shocks. Surely Jiro had no intention to kill him; Takasugi thought as he tried to thrash out of the bonds with much fail, his scream completely muffled as it continued for a good 5 minutes before Jiro pulled back his men. Slowly walking to the back of Takasugi as the young teenage boys head dropped back so he was looking to the ceiling as he was becoming tempted to give into a darkness that tried to take him over.

"Don't think about falling unconscious." Was what Jiro said came quickly before the cold leather stick which was indeed a whip was forced upon his small, bruised, battered and wounded back. Obviously cutting the though his skin followed by another hit.

"I went through this and much more because of you, after that plan of yours to foil my older brothers scandal underground he blamed me and put me through torture, nearly drowning me electrocution, beatings, whippings and so much more just because of you!"Jiro seemed to have past crazy and was mad to the highest extent when he stripped his own t-shirt and jacket off showing the after effects of what he went though

"Only thing is, you're body is still small and can't handle as much so I can't guarantee you're recovery after you felt the same for the same time as I did" Jiro seeming to be insane laughed and swung his whip sideways into Takasugi's body.

"Hey!"A voice interjected "Leave Takasugi Alone!" The voice was high but bold and string clearly showing his hatred and anger against who had hurt Takasugi.

Of all the people to be reckless and stand forward without a plan Yoshida Eitraou came out in the open with his fringe tied up above his head. Irie followed behind him.

"What , how did you find us?" Jiro asked spitting through his teeth

"Don't matter, but what does matter is that we're here and if you don't leave here now, you won't be able to move again cuz we'll do worse than your brother could ever do" Irie turned to threaten Jiro seriously meaning every word.

10 minutes ago outside the factory entrance Irie and Yoshida had just crouched down beside the doors and couldn't help but watch because they still had to be carful other wise more damage would be inflicted that would be alot worse.

"Irie we have to go and stop them" For some reason Yoshida was feeling emotional about the situation

"Yoshida! You know exactly what will happen if we rush in there now"

"But-"

"No but's Yoshida!"Irie wasn't hesitating to stop Yoshida at all. But Kusaka and Sugi-sensei had found them despite their warning not to come

"Kusaka I told you not to come."Irie told him and they hid too.

"Gomenasai Irie but sensei got it out of me and he ran off here. Plus I couldn't just lea-"Kusaka was cut off by the manic laugh coming from inside the factory. "What the hell, Takasugi oh no?" Kusaka was lost for words whilst Sugi-sensei just gulped and stared. Attempting to intrude them Sugi-sensei was pulled back by Irie having to explain the same thing and reasons as to why he should not barge in as they listened in.

Second by second Yoshida was becoming inpatient and anger rising up inside of him, clenching his teeth so that they were harshly grinding against each other and in a split second he took an opening and made a hasty choice to dive in and save Takasugi before things got worse.

"Hey! Leave Takasugi Alone!" Yoshida was followed by Irie, Kusaka and Sugi-sensei interrupted the gang getting their attention.

"What, how did you find us?"Jiro spat in anger but before he could mover Irie spat out that it did not mate soon followed onto the two other super middle school student went ahead to fight all of the gang members without hesitation. Jiro soon got pissed and joined the fight whilst unnoticed Kusaka and Sugi-sensei sneaked by towards the abandoned Takasugi. Trying hard the student and teacher were ridding all bounds and the rags that were attached and had a hold bond on the short boy. But with much hesitation to what actions they took so hat they would not hurt him. Sugi-sensei looked devastated and upset as he thought as to what pain he must be feeling whilst Kusaka looked like he was about to cry.

"Baka…."Was heard from the smallest boy's mouth as his arms and legs were finally free but as he dropped his limbs gave out. They felt so tired and he ached so much but before he could come in contact with the cod concrete he was caught by Sugi-sensei who slowly lowered him down.

Within moments Irie and Yoshida were running towards them. Like the others were no problem and had already finished with Jiro and his gang. 

"That was quick!"Sugi-sensei exclaimed as they both kneeled down to Takasugi. Yoshida reached out to Takasugi's body but he flinched at the contact.

"Gomen ne Takasugi. What happened?"Yoshida asked worried whilst pulling a cloth out of his pocket similar to the one he gave to Kusaka when they started to school here and Sawatari and his 2 friends soaked him using a hose pipe in the boy's bathroom.

"Last night, I came across him by accident, and after trying to walk away he shot me with tranquilizer dart or something. I forgot he could be sneaky and dangerous" Takasugi explained slowly, he still was hurting and tired and he still couldn't control his breathing as well. "I though he was actually willing to kill me." For what gave everyone the biggest shock event of the day was the sight of a scared and weak Takasugi. He had even admitted he was scared. He coughed before attempting to stand up and turn around only to collapse on his knees. But Irie picked him up under his arm and helped him to stand.

"Takasugi" Sugi-sensei gently spoke also standing up from his previous position "You should go to a hospital, you're a mess."He finished.

"I'm fine, besides everything I need is back where we live, although I'll admit I probably won't be attending school for the week."

"Well take your time"

"Hai. We will make sure he rests." Yoshida stated gathering the loose clothes that were scattered. He gave the blue school shirt to Irie who helped put the shirt on and Takasugi did the buttons up one handed but not all of them, he didn't have the energy and with Irie's support they left the factory. Yoshida instructed Sugi-sensei to call the police after they had left and also told them the importance that Takasugi not going to a hospital would be best. But ensured that they would take care of him.

"I've never seen him so scared. And I hope I never see it again." Yoshida followed the two taller boys grabbing hold under Takasugi's other arm. Without drawing suspicion they managed to get Takasugi home even though it took a while. Yoshida unlocked the door and Takasugi noticed the bag of which the boxes he made were sat on the kitchen counter. He felt relieved they were safe.

"Did…did you look?"Takasugi hesitated in asking when they helped him down onto the living room couch.

"Yeah kind of…gomen na" Irie confessed "Wait here I'll go and get the medical kit" Irie jogged of down the small hallway to get what he said he would whilst Yoshida helped strip his shirt back off before.

Yay I finished this chappie and the next one should be the final one which is the whole meaning of this fic. And this is a real accomplishment for me though it only has took a small amount of time to upload I have actually been writing this for a couple of weeks be cause of writers block and even though the week holiday is nearly over I still have been busy.! Jaa ne +-Ryder Out!-+


	5. Chapter 5 FINAL

"Ne, you said you looked at the boxes, so you've read the letters?"Takasugi asked after another cough.

"No actually. Was going to wait because I didn't want to read the letter knowing that you were missing."An honest reply came from Yoshida. "Irie's the same we agreed."

"I have the stuff" Announced Irie holding onto more than just the normal medical kit but also what seemed to be painkillers and medicine that you would only find at hospital.

"Where did you get them?" Takasugi asked worried, afraid and slightly curious as to why they had hospital equipment and were going to try pro methods to heal him.

"Takasugi surely you know that Yoshida's family is hospital centric. He was trained remember" Irie answered handing the stuff over to Yoshida

"Yeah but when was the last time he practiced" Both Irie and Yoshida halted at the obvious question which neither of them were willing to answer.

"You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday so I'll make some food, and get you a drink because I think you might be dehydrated slightly."Irie diverted from the subject and went over to the kitchen placing the bag on the floor out of the way because it had the two boxes in them.

"ITAI! ITAI YOSHIDA!" Takasugi yelled loudly as Yoshida was disinfecting his wounds where he had been beaten with the metal pole, electrocuted and whipped. Of course it hurt but Yoshida realized he was being a bit babyish. He placed bandages around the lower part of his stomach. He admitted for Takasugi's bruises he couldn't do much but he tried his best and threw a pillow of the floor.

"Lay down on your stomach" Yoshida asked gesturing his hand to help.

" Nande! You just nearly killed me "Takasugi over reacted knowing that it was an exaggeration compared to him actually nearly being killed by Jiro.

"JUST DO IT" Yoshida lost his temper but it worked Takasugi took his help and kneeled down on the soft floor then lowering himself slowly with a few winces along with it. "You'll feel a prick okay" Yoshida added and just like he said he felt prick against hi arm which Yoshida was holding.

"Ne, what is that" Takasugi curiously asked

"A strong painkiller, so I can disinfect and give you stitches without there being too much pain.

"Ahh, okay" Takasugi didn't try to fight and rested against the pillow when Yoshida used wet clothes to draw all the blood out and also to clean his back which had blood that began to dry up. Disinfecting the large gash on his shoulder and the whip marks he received. Each time he touched them Takasugi could still feel it and it hurt. For some reason Yoshida was still affected and disgusted but Takasugi spoke up.

"Yoshida I've never seen you like that?"He asked the smaller boy tending to him.

"Like what?"

"You rushing into a fight like you did it's not you." Takasugi explained clearly

"Well I was pissed you could say, hurting one of my best friends like they've done I was afraid." Somehow Yoshida had managed to man up the courage to speak the truth.

"You say best friend….but how many times have I lied and taking you both for granted." Takasugi asked with a clear frown on his face. "For some reason I believe I deserve it-ITAI" Takasugi felt Yoshida purposely pinching his skin after preparing thread and needle.

"Don't say that! It's the last thing you deserve, it's because you that me and Irie are here. I love it being with my 2 BESTEST friends who take good care me. SO let me take care of you for once" Yoshida smiled and the two shortest students started to laugh but Takasugi coughed.

" Daijobu ?" The concerned informal Irie asked coming over with some hot food and drinks for all three of them. Yoshida didn't eat yet and continued t stick Takasugi while he sat crossed legged eating with Irie and drinking as he felt so thirsty and hungry.

"Sorry Takasugi but I'm afraid that's all I can do for now." Yoshida began to eat making sure he cleared everything out of the way.

"It's fine, I feel a hell of a lot better. Let's just I'm not dead"

"Don't speak like that I said" Yoshida reminded the brown haired boy who pushed his hair back.

"I'm serious Yoshida" Takasugi placed his food down and began to confess. "I thought at some points he was crazy and that he didn't have what it takes to do this kind of thing. But he did and it's become the time of my life where I was so scared I felt paralyzed at a point. Like I could not speak or move. It's the first time I've been struck by some fear."

"But I'll be fine Takasugi because you have us remember" Irie plastered a cheesy grin and put his thumb up.

"Yeah, that's the thing at this school…recently…it's only recently that I realised that I've made so many mistakes and mistreated people even you too. I never even wished you happy birthday or got you anything even though you did so too me."

"We did that because we are your friends and we care. It was painful for us to hear you scream in pain" Irie explained it wasn't normal for him either to be so open but he too usually hid behind a cool, strong image

"I know and it wasn't until Yoshida stormed in that I realised that you will put yourself in real danger for me. I only realised when he said he wanted revenge against what we did and stated it that I found out that I needed you so much." Takasugi finally finished still frowning and for what was the first time ever seen by Irie and Yoshida was loose tear that escaped from Takasugi's eyes and rolled down his cheek, dripping onto his forearm.

"Man Takasugi your making us go back to the same point" Irie pointed out trying to make some sort of comedy. "We are FRIENDS, we do things for EACHOTHER and we YOU NEED us as much as WE NEED you. Ya followin'" Irie said like Takasugi was an idiot.

"Irie I'm wounded not retarded." Takasugi smacked Irie on the head playfully but his shoulder hurt so he pulled back. All three of them started to laugh and finish there food so Takasugi could begin to gain some sort of strength again.

"It's getting dark but I'm so tired now I think I'll go to bed after a bath."Irie helped him to certain points then left him because he felt he could handle it now. Truthfully he felt better than before after the painful healing session and food cooked by the one and only Irie.

Irie returned to Yoshida who he found reading a letter he had found after opening the wooden carved box. Irie opened his too and found another letter, opening and finding Takasugi's handwriting. They each read them and felt sad as Takasugi had said he felt regret for his actions. Whilst the ending were different in Yoshida's letter:

'_**Yoshida, Arigatou for caring about me and for not giving up ever. Your the one who has has the most caring spirit and with that no one can break you.'**_

And Irie's ending in something he didn't expect.

'_**Arigatou Irie for standing up against me, that when I realised maybe my way of thinking wasn't always correct. And also, Hontou ni Gomenasai, I use your strength to help my own and seem strong but I'm sure one day I will learn my lesson and figure out that I need you.'**_

Both of them became teary in their eyes but hid it from each other as they both looked back to the boxes. In each of them they found a very small wooden figure, a beaded bracelet just like the one Takasugi wore all the time because it was his treasure, and lastly they found small inscriptions on thin blocks of wood.

'_**My Friends, My Family'**_

It's finally finished after so much had work to finish this short series and it's not like their characters but the point was to give a confession of how they stick together and stuff me and my brother have been through a lot to get along and I know what it is like to have trust issues and I'm going of the subject. Well I hope you enjoyed, I've enjoyed writing it truthfully and hope to get straight back to my long multi-chap which I've had a bit of a lift on that writers block.(Mult-hap I'm working on only on my LJ uedatatsuya012)


End file.
